An Interview
by tewin
Summary: Catherine was given the chance to interview the trio. Find out what they think about each other and the other characters of the book.


[I]All right, this is just an imaginary interview. Meaning, it never really happened. This is just the fruit of the author's imagination. And I hope that you would enjoy reading this. Have fun![/I]  
  
The interview:  
  
Catherine: Now that you know that Voldemort is already on the loose, what to you plan to do so as to let him not kill you first.  
  
Hermione: Well, I've been looking up books about strong spells to use on Voldemort---  
  
Ron: Will you please stop addressing he-who-must-not-be-named by his name?! It really gives me the chills!  
  
Hermione: [rolls her eyes heavenward] Well, anyway, I've been looking into spells that we would be able to use in order to defeat him. And right now, I'm already studying the spells I've discovered, whether it is the major sort or just minor.  
  
Catherine: What about you, Harry?  
  
Harry: Me? Well, I haven't thought of it. But right now, I'm pretty much troubled with what's been happening.  
  
Catherine: Happening? What actually has been happening?  
  
Then suddenly Harry cries out loud...  
  
Hermione: [whispers as she comforts Harry] I don't think now's the right time to ask him that. You know, after what happened to Sirius, he's become very emotional right now.  
  
Catherine: Why? What happened to Sirius?  
  
Harry: [hysterical] Don't you know? Don't you know??!! I thought you were an avid fan?? He's dead for crying out loud! The only family I have is gone! And now you ask me what's happened to Sirius??  
  
Hermione: Now, now, Harry. You better control your emotions. You're already scaring the interviewer.  
  
Ron: [munching the chips I gave to them] Hermione's right you know. You have to control your emotions, mate.  
  
Harry: [sniffing] Oh, shut up.  
  
Ron: [turns to me] Umm... hey, do you have beer to go with this chips you gave us?  
  
Catherine: uhhh....  
  
Hermione: Hush, Ron! You're talking nonsense. [turns to me] Can we just change the subject?  
  
Catherine: Oh! Of course, umm...let's see. [shuffles through her papers] Okay, umm...who do you think is the most irritating person in Hogwarts?  
  
Ron and Harry: Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
Catherine: I do agree with you. But in what way does he irritate you?  
  
Ron: That's easy. Well, his family and my family are in a feud. Then he makes fun of my family's name just because were not rich like them.  
  
Harry: Yes! But really, he irritates me because he's so conceited and he thinks that he's the best creation God ever made.  
  
Catherine: What about you, Hermione? Who to you is the most irritating person in Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione: Cho Chang!  
  
Harry: Cho Chang?? I thought Malfoy was the most irritating person to you? How come Cho irritates you?  
  
Hermione: Well, Malfoy was really irritating. But now, Cho irritates me more.  
  
Catherine: How come?  
  
Hermione: Well, I really think she's overacting. The way she cried to Harry on how she really missed Cedric is really pathetic. She always wants to be the center of attention, not to mention the attention of boys. After Cedric's death, she decided to turn her feelings to Harry because she knew he likes her, I mean don't you think that's very irritating?  
  
Harry: I think that's very reasonable.  
  
Ron: Yeah, I do too.  
  
Hermione: Oh shut up!  
  
Catherine: Next question, what about your love life?  
  
Ron: Why? What's there to ask about our love lives?  
  
Catherine: Well, I just would like to ask you if there's somebody special right now to the three of you.  
  
Ron: [shrugs] Search me.  
  
Catherine: Really?? I thought, I mean, we, your fans thought that you and Hermione has kind of like a little thing towards each other.  
  
Ron: Whoever gave you that idea?  
  
Harry: [chuckling] That would never happen!  
  
Catherine: Why ever not?  
  
Harry: [giggling] Because Hermione has a thing for Malfoy!  
  
Hermione: [gasps] I most certainly do not!  
  
Catherine: So does that mean, that the three of you do not like someone in particular right now? There's no one special?  
  
Hermione: Well, aside from my dear old parents, no.  
  
Ron: Hmmm.......mmm.....yeah, I kinda agree with Hermione. What about you Harry?  
  
Harry: Well, there may not be someone special right now but there's just this girl who kind of got my attention. She's pretty and witty and most of all, she's really smart.  
  
Catherine: And who might this girl be?  
  
Harry: [blushes] Maybe now is not the right time to ask me that.  
  
Ron: Oh come on, Harry, tell us.  
  
Hermione: Yeah! We're your friends and I think we have the right to know who she is. Come on!  
  
Catherine: So? Who is she?  
  
Harry: Alright! But I do hope that she won't get offended if I confess. Anyway, I just find her pretty that's all.  
  
Hermione: Don't keep us waiting! Who is she? We promise not to tease.  
  
Harry: [takes in a deep breath then whispers] It's Hermione.  
  
Catherine, Ron and Hermione: Who?  
  
Harry: [more softly] It's Hermione.  
  
Catherine, Ron and Hermione: Who?? Louder please!  
  
Harry: It's Hermione!! Now did you hear?  
  
Catherine, Ron and Hermione: [gasps]  
  
Hermione: Me?? Y-you find me pretty?  
  
Harry: [nods] Yeah.  
  
Hermione: [blushes profusely] Really??  
  
Harry: [nods] Yeah.  
  
Hermione: Well, I think you're quite good looking too.  
  
[I]Then...[/I]  
  
Ginny: Hey! I thought I was the one you think who was pretty. Now why is it Hermione?  
  
Hermione: Well, maybe because I'm much more smarter than you.  
  
Ginny: Why, Hermione, I never thought that you were this proud and not to mention conceited!  
  
Hermione: Well, I'm not the only one! Why? Did Harry tell you DIRECTLY that you were pretty to him? Huh?  
  
Ginny: N-no, but I thought that he thought so because of the way he looks at me.  
  
Harry: But those looks don't mean anything but brotherly concern.  
  
Ginny: B-but... [her lips started to tremble]  
  
Catherine: Uh...e-excuse me?  
  
Ron: Now why did you say that to my sister?  
  
Harry: Well, I didn't mean it.  
  
Catherine: Uhh...excuse me!!!  
  
Ron: But still, you shouldn't have said that to her.  
  
Harry: Well, I think it's about time I tell her. I don't want her to expect things that will never happen.  
  
Ginny: But, Harry...  
  
Catherine: Uh...guys?  
  
Ron: Why are just so cruel right now, Harry? Is it because of what happened to Sirius?  
  
Harry: Hey! Leave him out of this.  
  
Ron: Oh! Now I see, it's really because of him! You're sad because he's dead now!  
  
Hermione: Ron, stop it.  
  
Catherine: E-everybody...uh...e-excuse me...  
  
Harry: Shut up, dickhead!  
  
Ron: I'm a dickhead now? Well, you're a crybaby!  
  
Harry: you know nothing about magic!  
  
Catherine: Uh...guys please...  
  
[I] But nobody listened to her. So the interview ended with the interviewees fighting. The writer just doesn't know how to end it, so if you have any opinions of what the ideal ending is don't hesitate to write it in the comments. 


End file.
